Invader Wolfwoodand her blue piggy Ebi
by Palin-Wolfwood
Summary: The Tallest are trying to rid themselves of Zims kin,which results in his sister being sent to earth.When Zims decides to make Dib love his sister,everything goes wrong.He never counted on his sister loving Dib back
1. New Invader

Wolfwood:WOOT!My VERY firstest Invader Zim fanfic!Sorry if they seem a bit OOC!  
Miharu:Dont worry about it...You never have people in the right character  
Wolfwood:*smacks Miharu*shuddup!Anyways!Please R&R!  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
*CRASH*  
The young irkan invader pulled herself out of her smashed voot cruiser.She brushed the dirt from her clothes."Damn cruiser..."She muttered under her breath.Her S.I.R. ran by her,on fire,"It BURNS!IT B-U-U-U-URNS!!!!"It screamed before diving to the ground to roll around in the dirt."EBI!Stop rolling in the filth and get over here!"The Irkan yelled at the small robot.He came over obediantly."Yes master?" it lookd up at her questioningly."Lets go find out partner,Shall we?" She smiled at the robot.  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
Zim sat down next to Gir.He went to pick up the remote control but Gir quickly grabbed it from him."I wanna watch the scary monkey show!"The small robot complained.Zim glared at him for a moment but left it at that.Soon there was a knock on the door."PIZZA!!!!!" Gir jumped up and ran to the door.Zim watched as Gir opened the door,fully expecting a pizza human.He was throughly surpirsed to see a young Irkan female with her S.I.R. standing in the doorway.Zim glared at the other irkan suspiciously."What are YOU doing here!?"he asked in his over expressive voice."The Tallest sent me here to..."She bagan when Zim cut her off."..Too have you stody the greatest Invader ever?!"He said proudly."Actually,"She sneered,"I was sent her to help you with your little mission."Zim seemed shocked at this,"SURELY you lie!Zim needs no HELP!"He announced."Thats why you've been on this planet for over 3 years,and it seems you've provented its doom more than once,""who are YOU to question ZIM!?" "My names Wolfwood,And im here to 'help' weather you like it or not," Wolfwood said arrogantly. hm.. she might prove useful,perhaps if she can win over the Dib monkeys affection she can get valuable information Zim smiled."I have decided you can study ZIM!~ You shall accompany me to skool tomorrow!"  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Wolfwood:Sorry about the Short chapter...its more or less just to get this posted.If you have any ideas for it please put them in a reveiw  
Miharu:stop begging people to reveiw your stuff  
Wolfwood:but thats the only way they'll ever do it...*whimper*Anyways next chapter should be up by thursday! 


	2. Skool

Wolfwood:Just to clear this up,Dib,Zim and *myself* are 15 in this fic.that makes Gaz 13(if she gets in it that is)  
Miharu:She better...shes my favorite character  
WOlfwood:Shuddup!Dib rules all!  
Miharu:*cough*Petifile*Cough*  
Wolfwood:What about gaz?!Shes like 13 and your how old?17!YOUR THE PETIFILE!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~  
Mrs Bitters slammed down the phone,"Ok class,it seems we have another doomed student joining our already hidiously overcrowded class,"She hissed.A girl walked into the class.SHe had bright blue hair that was chin legnth in front but down past her waist in the back.She was wearing a trenchcoat,boots (a/n JTHM style boots!WOOT YEAH!nnys sexy!),A short skirt paired with striped stockings.Her shirt said "eat me" when her trenchcoat parted enough to see it.  
"Sit next to the boy with the hidiously big head,"Mrs Bitters said as she sat down at her desk  
."My heads not big!,"Dib protested as the girl sat next to him.  
"heh...You must be Dib,Im Wolfwood,"She said quietly.  
Dib looked at her,afraid she might be another invader.Ever since Zim came all the new kids in their class had been invaders,or out to get Zim,in alot of cases both.But Wolfwood started talking to him and he started to relax.theres no way she can be an invader... shes too normalhe thought happily.  
  
Zim watched the two.His plan was working!(a/n. Amazing eh?)The Dib Monkey would surely fall in LUUUUUV with her.Then she could get some valuable information from Dib though this *aprentice* of his. What information,Zim wasnt quite sure yet...but he would figure it out.But after he got the infromation he needed he would get to have the pleasure of watching Wolfwood crush the Dib-worms heart.And OH how he would laugh at this.  
"WHY AM I SO AMAZING!"(a/n.Im thinkin its b/c of the green skin?)HE shouted out as he began laughing maniacly.It took him more than a few minutes to realize his classmates were all staring at him.  
  
"What a freak,"Wolfwood laughed as she watched Zim.  
"Its not like he's even human,"Dib sighed,Getting ready for wolfwood to look at him weirdly and never wanna speak to him again.Thats what always happened.But she actually looked at him with intrest.  
"You mean he's an alien?" She asked.Dib nodded.  
"He would have taken over the world by now if it wasnt for me,"He said proudly.  
"More like he's too stupid to take it over,the talle....errr"*sweatdrop*She almost let that one slip.  
"what was that?"Dibs eyes widened.  
"Uh...Nothing I was just talking to him a few minutes before class..He's just really really stupid,"Wolfwood laughed nervously.The stupid kid picked up on everything.  
"Yeah...Zim IS pretty stupid...maybe thats why all these idiots seem to think he's one of them,"Dib sighed.  
"GO NOW!,"Mrs Bitters yelled.All the children freaked out and ran off.  
"Hey,wanna come to my house,Im gonna try to get into ZIms base and stuff,"Dib stared intently at the ground as he spoke. "Sure... Wolfwood Just smiled.  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
wolfwood:WOOT!I SUCK AT WRITING!  
Miharu:Ya sure do  
Wolfwood:Shuddup!Your not suposed to agree*smacks miharu*  
Miharu:ouchies....  
Wolfwood:Anyways...Im stuck!ACK!I need help!Reveiw and give me some good wholesome Ideas! 


	3. Sibling Rivalry

Wolfwood:WOOOOOT!Im exam free for today!SO here I am puttin up the third chapter  
Miharu:ya know,when she SHOULD be studying for tomorrows exam  
Wolfwood;*glares*Anyways I hafta do all that disclamer crap that I forgot to do before so here goes  
Disclaimer:I do NOT own Dib,or Zim,Or Gir or anything related to them.If I did,I would own a channel that played nothing BUT invader Zim.I also dont own any of the songs,those belong do (dun dun dun) Hadrian Seven.Wikid band,I advise d/l there songs.PAH!Onto the Storrrrrry!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
Wolfwood and Dib arrived at the membrane household.They kicked off their shoes and procceded to walk up stairs when Gaz appeared."Dib,You drank the last Soda*twitch*DO you think you OWN all the soda Dib?Guess what,You dont you just DONT!"Gaz said angerly not even looking up from her game. Dib just ignored her and walked up to his room.Wolfwood closly followed,not wanting to spend anymore time near Gaz then she had too.Once in Dibs room,Wolfwood sat down nervously on the bed.Dib shoved a CD in the player and sat down next to her.  
"So...Where you from?"Dib asked as he inched closer to her.  
"I'd...um...rather not talk about that ok,my past is kinda off limits," Wolfwood Sighed  
  
Your empty eyes shows me that you are deceiving  
Shows me that you dont care,Shows me that you are intriguing  
Shows me that you are waiting for me (1)  
  
There was an akward silence between them.Wolfwood had noticed Dib slowly getting closer to her and she didnt particularly like it.It made her nervous.The human made her squiddaly spooge flop around."um... do you wanna go to Zims now?"Dib asked.He had noticed Wolfwoods nervousness. She nodded her head in agreement as she stood up.Dib smiled weakly and walked downstairs.Wolfwood followed him like a lost puppy,not wanting to run into Gaz.  
The walk to Zims had been one akward silence.Atleast we're here,Dib sighed.He glanced over at Wolfwood.He couldnt understand why she had come with him.She had slipped up enough when talking to him to know that she had known Zim was an alien and that she was here to stop Zim.Maybe once they were in the base Dib would understand the whole thing.Wolfwood strode confidently up to the door.  
"Be careful of the gnomes,"Dib said as he ran up to her.She just smirked and knocked on the door.  
"Zims stupid, But do you really think he'll let us through the front door?"Dib asked.Just as Dib finished talking Gir opened the door.  
"Hullooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo?"Gir stuck out his toungue all ardorable like.  
"MASTERRRRRRRRR!!!!!!"A bright blue pig ran out and jumped onto Wolfwoods head.  
"AHHHHHH Big head DIB!He'll eat us!!!" Gir screamed.  
"Gir he's....nevermind,wheres Zim?"Wolfwood asked impatiently.  
"IN THE LAB!" Ebi yelled before Gir could.Wolfwood lifted Ebi off her head and set him next to Gir.  
"Ebi,can you and Gir go get Zim?"She glared at the two small robots.They both ran off,screaming.Dibs jaw fell open.  
"Close your mouth and sit down,those two will probably take a long time," Wolfwood smiled weakly.  
"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!your a god damned invader arent you!"Dib yelled.Wolfwood sighed  
"no Dib im not an invader,neither is Zim,"She stared at the floor.   
"But your irkan arent you?"Dib looked sort of hurt.   
"Very observant,Dib-worm"Zim was standing in the doorway.   
"ZIM!how long have you been been listening??"Wolfwood looked shocked  
"Long enough to hear my ungrateful little sister lie to the Dib-worm about me!"Zim glared at her.Dibs jaw dropped for a second time.LITTLE SISTER?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
"I never lied!The Tallest sent you here to be rid of you!They never even thought you'd make it here alive!!!!! and its because of YOUR stupidity that I got stuck on this filth planet!They didnt even want the chance of another Zim being there to mess everything up!"Wolfwood yelled.  
"Dont be so jealous that you lie about what goes on!~Maybe one day you can be almost as great as ZIM!" Zim yelled back at her.  
  
Its getting to know you,its what I've come to hate  
Afraid of my life,Afraid of you  
Somebody aid me,Somebody help me out of this lie  
You are what you are,you are what you are  
I see what you are,you're not what you say you are (2)  
  
"ZIM!Do you ever FUCKING listen!"Wolfwood screamed,then proceeded to storm out of the house.Ebi was about to run after her but Gir grabbed him by the shoulder and shook his head.Ebi sat down and watched his master storm away.  
"Your...her brother?"Dib was still doumbfounded.  
"According to the Tallest,Irken siblings are different then Human ones,Dib,we're related by blood but thats usually the only connection,"Zim huffed,clearly annoyed with the whole situation.  
"You Jerk,"Dib glared at Zim before he turned to go after Wolfwood  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~  
wolfwood:WOOOOOOOT!third chapter=Done!  
Miharu:Maybe NOW you'll go study?hmm?  
Wolfwood:Dont bet on it!  
Miharu:Anyways.The songs (1) Suicidal girl by Hadrian Seven and (2) Brand new day,Also by hadrian Seven 


	4. Past Mistakes

Wolfwood:WOOT!A new Chapter!YAY!  
Miharu:whooo ya*less than enthused*  
Wolfwood:*glare*Anyways.Thanks to the 4 people who reveiwed!Especially happy noodle boy... he reveiwed twice!  
Miharu:Joyy!Anyways...this chapters Just Wolfwoods Past.it kinda sucks.Crappy run of the mill plot  
Wolfwood:*glare*HEY!well...heres some "run of the mill" plotting!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~  
Wolfwood stared up at the sky,tears streaming down her face.  
"Stupid Zim,"She sighed as she curled up.Wolfwood was in the middle of the walking park.She was laying on a picnic table that was set slightly into the woods.She looked at her watch,it was past midnight.  
"Wolfwood..."She heard someone call to her.She was almost certain it was Dib.She sighed heavily. Dib was the last person she wanted to talk to right now.Even though she didnt know why,Dib made her squiddaly spooge feel uneasy.Yet,at the same time,she liked that feeling.She found the fact he was out here looking for her comforting.She smiled slightly,Atleast someone gave a damn about where she was.  
"Hey...there you are,"Wolfwood turned to see Dib emerge from the shadows.He walked towards her, stopping a few feet from the table.  
"Oh...Hey,Dib,"Wolfwood tried to smile at him,but found she couldnt force it.She streched back out, staring up at the stars.  
"Beautiful,arent they,"Dib smiled weakly.  
"Maybe to you,but all I see are weak planets that the Irkens will most likly take over,I cant even enjoy a shooting star,knowing that its Planet Jackers pulling a whole world and its inhabitents to their doom just to keep that god damned sun of theres burning,"Wolfwood sat up.The thought of her homeplanet made her cringe.She jumped when Dib put his hand on her shoulder,even though he meant it to be comforting.Dib withdrew his hand quickly,looking embarrased.  
"Sorry,Dib,I...Im just not used to people touching me...without wanting to hurt me..."Wolfwood stared intently at her boots.  
"Who would hurt you?Why?"Dib felt an unexplained anger wash over him.  
"...If ya really wanna know,Sit down...Zim wont like this one bit..."Wolfwood smiled weakly.Dib sat down next to her.  
"Ok...Im Zims little sister,as you no-doubtly got from our little arguement.But,usually in Irken society,brothers and sisters dont mean much to each other.Add to the I hadnt seen my brother in over 100 years when this happened.Anyways,Zim was part of Opperation Impending Doom,"Wolfwood paused,seeming a little out of breath.Dib cocked an eyebrow.  
"Zim...was a soilder?"He said,Almost confusedly.  
"Well...kinda.Zim,sorta...well...Almost destroyed Irk and everyone on it.After that,well...no one would have anything to do with Zims family,including me.I got kicked out of the acadamy,no one would give me a job,Alot of people even beat me up because I was related to Zim.The...the tallest even banished our parents to different planets."Wolfwood looked back down at the ground.She flinched as Dib put his arm around her comfortingly,but then leaned into him.  
"Soom,Opperation Impending Doom 2 arrived.Zim had been banished so he couldnt fuck it up.The great assigning took place without a flaw.But at the last minute,Zim showed up.He made the perfect ass of himself.But,the Tallest took the opertunity to get rid of Zim.They didnt even know this place really exsisted untill Zim got exiled.Zim,though,thinks he's on the secretest of missions.Even Gir was... well...Girs made outta garbage basically."Wolfwood laughed quietly.  
"That explains...Alot surprisingly"Dib smiled.  
"Anyways,For a while before this people had left me alone.But,After Zims little 'Appearance' It got worse than it was before.I got fired from the job I worked so hard for.The beatings were about 10 times worse.I even have a few marks that show through the hologram,"Wolfwood lifted her shirt up a bit to show a large scar going from the middle of her ribs downward.Dibs eyes went large with concern as he ran his hand over the scar.  
"Even though everything was going so bad,I decided to try to apply to the acadamy again.Apparently the Tallest had been looking for me for some time,so the Headmaster of the acadamy told them about me.The tallest were scared Zims little sister would be just as big a threat to them. So... the exiled me,sent me here to live with muy brother.They tried to make it seem like it was a real mission...I even tried to convince myself of it at first,but...Im not as gullable as Zim is..."Wolfwood sighed.She shuddered from the cold.She felt Dibs arm tighten around her shoulders.  
"Why...not tell Zim?He's gullable,yes,but he cant really believe that hes on a mission of that calibour when he doesnt even get new equipment.Hes not THAT oblivious...is he?"Dib sighed,suddenly feeling sorry for Zim.  
"Its Zim...he's lost in his fantasy.In his mind,You are the single thing keeping him from taking over the world.Hes wanted to be an invader since....well... we were small.It would break him to know the trueth,I saw that when I got here,He had a plan for us to act on as soon as he knew who I was," Wolfwood paused.She stared up at the sky for a while.  
"Dib,do you know what its like to be hated for no reason other than you exist?and to have no one to turn to?"tears welled up in wolfwoods eyes.They started to stream down her face.Dib wiped the tears from her face and smiled softly.  
"All too well...."  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
WOlfwood:YAY!!!!Kinda crappy aint it :( I really shoulda thought of a Plot BEFORE I started writing  
Miharu:Yeah...that usually helps.Makes the story MAKE SENSE  
wolfwood:*glares*Shuddup!Not my fault I never think things through!Anyways,Please reveiw it, even if it is crap,I need to be told that 


End file.
